Iritating Kon
by 167-jshricardo-167
Summary: It is a story that makes Inoue, ichigo and Rukia get irritated from Kon
1. Chapter 1

I dont own bleach and any of the mentioned character and if i do i wud be the king of the world BWAHAHAH!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bleach!! Episode 1 between episode 0 and 2

Main Characters

Ichigo

Rukia

Chad

Ishida

Inoue

Renji

kon

Special guest SORA!!

Chapter 1:

Kon: Hey you ichigo dumb ass!! Why dont u let me grab the Bbs of rukia??

Ichigo: Its not yours!!

Rukia: Kon.. If u still dont stop to hold my (sorry it is censored). I will let you be eaten by the hollows!!

Kon: W-What??

Ichigo: Ya.. I will also help rukia.. but ill take kon home..

Renji: Ichigo, dont take kon home.. TAKE ME HOME!!

Ichigo: O.o;;;

After the conversation..

Chad: There are chocolate hollows outside!!

Ichigo and Rukia: W-what?? Hollows made of chocolate??

Chad: Ya.. I defeated them There are 4 of them.. I defeated 3..

Ichigo: B-But How??

Chad: I ATE THEM!!

Ichigo: But where is the other hollow?

Chad: Outside.. It is not made of chocolate.. so i did not eat them..

Ichigo: What is that voice?

Renji: (using female voice) Ichigo! Ichigo! Help me!

Rukia: Destructive art number 0.01! Explosive Kon attack!!

Kon: Why me??

Rukia: Answer ur question.. Why me when ur holding my Bbs.. But inoue's (censored) is bigger.

Inoue: (Holding vitamins) Just use Bobs enhancer.. i just tried it!! it is very effective!!

Renji: Where is my only love ICHIGO?!

Ichigo: (looking in his underwear) WW-What is this? A hollow on my brief?

REnji: Where? Can i take a look??

Ichigo, Renji and Chad: A HOLLOW!!!

Sora(From KH)O: Fire!!

All of the characters: Sora?!?!?

Ichigo: Dont you dare to burn my undies!!

Sora (From KH): Ok.. Freeze!!

Ichigo: OH!! My Butt is freezing!!

Renji: Is it cold?? I'll Hold it!!

Ichigo: No thanks!! Inoue can you please hold??

Inoue: M-me?

Renji: I'll take over!!

Rukia: Just stop that.. Dinner is ready..

Chad: IS there chocolate?

Ishida: I'am a Quincy. I hate death gods. Pay me 20 boxes of cocain and ill help you...

Rukia and Ichigo: HuH??

Ishida: 15 boxes?

Ichigo: W-what??

Ishida: 5 boxes??

Ichigo: Why??

Ishida: Come on.. I"ll join your team..

Ichigo and Rukia: Ok.. Join our team..

Ishida 5 boxes??

Rukia: Just get out of this place you Brd!!!

Renji: Ishida, are you a shinigami??

Ishida: No, I'am a Quincy

Renji, I LOVE QUINCY!!

Inoue: I thought you like a shinigami??

Renji: Quincy looks better than a shinigami!!

Kon: I'm back!!

Rukia and Inoue: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Kon: Nii-san!!!

Rukia: WTF!! How did you come back??

Kon: Easy.. Just Went home walking!..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Bleach or any of the mentioned character

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bleach!! Episode 2 between episode 1 and 3

Main Characters

Ichigo

Hollows

Rukia

Inoue

kon

Urahara

Ririn

Renji

Sora

Naruto

Sakura

Chapter 2:

Ririn: Orange haired guy! There is a hollow!

Urahara: Hey Ururu! Get my cane!

Urahara: (Hits Ichigo's forhead)

Ichigo: (Fell down) Hey Why did you hit me?? Im not Ichigo im Kon!!!

Urahara: Oh.. Sorry

Ririn: Where is Ichigo??

Urahara: Ya.. Where is he??

Ichigo (Kon): He is already outside figting hollows...

Urahara: How did he transformed??

Rukia.. I gave him the Rabbit thingy..

Urahara: ... ahh okei

Ichigo (Real one): Hollows, Die!!

Hollows: IchiGo.. Ichigo..

Naruto: Rasengun!!

Ichigo (RO): Naruto?!?!?!?

Naruto: Ya.. Sora said to me help you

Ichigo: You Killed 3 Hollows!!!

Naruto: ya..

...Ichigo being attacked by hollows...

Renji: Ichigo my love!!

Naruto: Don't go near.. Its dangerous..

Renji (Blushing): Oh.. Thank you.. (speaking gently) his more c-ter!!!

Naruto: I heard that!!

Renji: How??

Naruto: Im a cat!! DUH?!?!?!

Renji: Instead of talking and talking and talking here lets bring Ichigo back to Urahara's shop

...Urahara's Shop...

Rukia: Inoue help Ichigo be healed...

Inoue: Ok..

Ichigo: Thank you inoue..

Inoue: Healing, healing healing! I reject!!

Naruto: While your healing Ichigo, ill go already

Renji: Wait!!! (Kissed Renji)

Naruto: I like sakura not you!!!

Renji: Oh (Hert Broken) Ok.. TT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
